Force of Will
by KasaneMikufan865
Summary: When sisters Leslie and Maria visit the Guertena art gallery, they find that not all is as it seems. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ib, or anything else I may reference or use in this chapter.**

_**1**_

_All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them._

_-Walt Disney_

* * *

Leslie sat in the back seat of her parent's car, staring out the window as they drove to an art gallery.

"So, Leslie." Her little sister, Maria, began. "What do you want to look at first?"

"Well," Leslie paused and shrugged. "I guess I'll look at the first thing I see. What do you want to look at first?"

"Whatever you're looking at!" Maria smiled. Maria had almost always followed Leslie around like a puppy ever since she was little.

"We're here!" The sisters' mother said.

"Hooray!" Maria cheered as her father helped her unbuckle. The family of four walked to the gallery entrance as Maria rode on her father's shoulders. As they approached the reception desk, Maria spoke up.

"Daddy?" She began. "Can I walk with Leslie?"

"Alright, Maria." Her father smiled as he put down Maria. Maria dashed over to her older sister and looked up at her.

"It's so big here!" Maria exclaimed. Leslie smiled.

"I know Maria." Leslie said as they reached the reception desk and their parents paid the admittance fee. Maria gently tugged on her mother's skirt.

"Yes, Maria?" Her asked, looking down.

"Can Leslie and I go on ahead?" Maria asked.

"Really, Maria?" Her mother paused. "Alright. Just make sure you two are quiet in the gallery."

"OK, Mommy!" Maria smiled. "Come on, Leslie." The sisters walked to their right and saw a large group of people looking at an exhibit on the floor. As Maria speed-walked over to the painting, Leslie read a sign on the wall.

_Welcome to the World of Guertena. We truly thank you for attending today. We're currently holding an exhibition for the great artist, Weiss Guertena. _

_ We hope you deeply enjoy the art of the late Guertena, whose creations carry such mystery and beauty both. XX/XX/XX._

"Leslie." Maria tugged on the leg of Leslie's jeans. "What's this word?" Maria pointed to a painting on the wall that depicted what looked like a mother teaching her child to play piano.

"A Well-Meaning Hell." Leslie read aloud to Maria.

"What does 'hell' mean?" Maria asked, being only seven years old.

"It's not a very enjoyable place." Leslie explained, being twelve years old, and knowing more than Maria did. "But that's all I'm going to tell you."

"Aw..." Maria said, disappointedly. As they went through the various paintings, Leslie had to tell Maria, what most of the words were and what they meant.

"Oh, Leslie!" Maria exclaimed.

"What is it, Maria?" Leslie sighed. "And don't be too loud here."

"I'm sorry." Maria said, looking down. "But look at this painting! It's huge!" Leslie turned her head to the large mural on the wall and read the title underneath it.

"Fabricated World." Leslie read aloud. "Well, it's pretty nice. Maybe we should get back to Mom and Dad."

"OK!" Maria smiled, holding Leslie's hand as they walked back. As they walked back, they noticed that there was no one else there. "Leslie," Maria began. "Where did all the people go?"

"I-I'm not sure." Leslie stuttered. "Come on! Let's just go." The sister's walked downstairs and the lights flickered until the gallery was dim. Maria hid behind Leslie.

"Leslie," She whimpered. "I'm scared."

"It's alright Maria." Leslie comforted, trying hide her own fear. "It's probably just closing time. Let's leave." Leslie tried to open the doors, but found them locked.

"What if Mommy and Daddy forgot about us!" Maria exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Maria." Leslie said, starting to panic. "At least we can still see the paintings." Leslie took her little sister's hand. "Come on." They walked back upstairs and Maria squeaked as they saw a shadow figure move past the window.

"Leslie!" Maria exclaimed from fright.

"Don't worry, Maria." Leslie said, trying to open the window. "The window's locked. They can't get in." The girl's continued on south and heard banging.

"Leslie!" Maria screamed, almost in tears.

"They won't get in and hurt you!" Leslie said. "I won't let them." They went back to the large mural and found some blue liquid leaking from behind the painting.

"Um, Leslie..." Maria stuttered. Leslie looked to where her sister was pointing and saw red letters on the floor.

_ COME_

Leslie turned back around and saw a sentence made from the liquid.

_come down below, i'll show you two someplace secret._

"Are we gonna go?" Maria asked.

"I guess we have no other choice," Leslie shrugged. "Unless you want to stay here." Maria furiously shook her head.

"It's scary here!" She exclaimed.

"Then I guess we're going." Leslie held Mari's hand as the two walked back downstairs. Seeing nothing new near the reception desk, they head to the left. They saw blue footprints leading to the painting on the floor, where part of the rope that blocked the painting had vanished.

"You first." Maria demanded.

"OK." Leslie sighed and walked over to the painting. She placed her hand on the painting and her hand went through the painting. It felt cool, almost like water. "Woah..." Leslie said in awe as Maria walked over.

"Do you think we can go in?" Maria asked.

"It's worth a shot." Leslie shrugged, holding Maria's hand and standing up. "We go in together."

"Alright." Maria hesitantly agreed.

"Ready?" Leslie asked. Maria nodded. "OK. One. Two Three!" The girls jumped into the painting and landed on some stairs in an area where the walls and floors were blue.

"Woah!" Maria exclaimed. "This is cool!" she ran down the stairs and looked side to side. "Leslie! Come down here!" Leslie took cautious steps down and looked side to side as well, and saw that there were two ways to go.

"Which way do you want to go?" Leslie asked.

"This way!" Maris said darting to the area where a blue painting stood.

"Alright." Leslie sighed. The sisters walked over and saw 'Come' along the wall. They continued on until they reached a door that was black by a red rose, and a white rose, sitting in a vase, the red one smaller than the white.

"Roses!" Maria exclaimed, taking the red one and admiring it. "I love red."

"Guess I get the white one." Leslie sighed, taking the white rose from the vase. "Step back, Maria. I'm going to try to move this table." Maria stepped back as her sister pushed the vase to the side, allowing the sisters access to the door. "Come on."

Inside, they found a painting of a smiling, blue-haired, woman, with a blue key on the floor in front of her. "Stand back, Maria." Leslie said. "There might be something else here." Leslie cautiously walked to the key and picked it up. As soon as Leslie picked up the key, the face on the painting changed.

"Leslie!" Maria cried.

"Crap!" Leslie exclaimed, not daring to swear in front of her little sister. "Come on, Maria. Let's get out of here." When they had left the room, the word 'come' was replaced by 'THEVIES'.

"What did we take?" Maria asked.

"I'm assuming the roses." Leslie guess. Maria went to put her rose back, but Leslie stopped her. "Hold up, Maria." She spotted a sign on the wall next to the table. "You and the rose are intertwined." She read aloud. "Know the weight of your own life. I think we're supposed to keep the roses."

"If you say so..." Maria said. The girls walked back, but found the stairs gone. "Where do you think this key goes?"

"I'd say there could be a door around somewhere." Leslie shrugged. No sooner than she had said that, a blue door had come into view.

"I think it goes there!" Maria said.

"Let's give it a shot." Leslie smiled, and put the key into the lock. she turned the key and the lock clicked. "Guess it worked!" Maria smiled as they walked through the door and shut it behind them.

_**Writer's Comments**_

**This was my first Ib fanfiction so I hope it was alright. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

_For time is the longest distance between two places_

_- Tennessee Williams_

The girls looked around the green room where various portraits of insects, such as a ladybug, a bee, a butterfly, and a spider. Maria spotted something small moving on the ground next to them. "Hello." She said sweetly to the moving thing.

"i'm an ant." it said. "i love paintings. my painting is especially cool. i'd like to see it again, but it's kind of far away."

"Don't worry!" Maria said. "I'll get your painting for you!" She tugged on Leslie's jeans. Leslie was pulled from reading the sign on the wall. "Leslie!" Maria whined. "We have to find the ant's painting."

"Alright." Leslie said. "But look at this." Maria looked at the sign.

_Beware the edges._

"What edges?" Maria asked.

"I'm guessing the hallway," Leslie said, pointing to the hallway just past the small pillar. "We'd better stay in the center. Come on." Maria hid behind her older sister as they headed down the small hallways. Just as they had started down the hallway, hands darted out in various places, causing Maria to yelp in fear. as they reached the end of the hall, a hard darted out and plucked a petal off of Leslie's rose. "Shit!" Leslie cried, then realized what she said a minute later. "Maria, don't ever repeat that word!"

"What word?" Maria asked.

"Exactly!" Leslie said as they continued on until Maria noticed something.

"Leslie," she said, "What are those lines on your leg?" Leslie looked down and nearly yelped at the sight of the various cuts on both her legs. She looked at her rose, then back to her legs. "How did you get those?" Maria asked.

"I'm guess that when this rose loses its petals," Leslie said holding up the rose. "I get hurt. Make sure to take really good care of yours. OK Maria?" Maria nodded and the two caught sight of the painting of an ant.

"Is that the ant's painting?" Maria asked.

"I guess so." Leslie said, taking the painting down and carrying it under her arm. The sisters walked back down the hall, taking care to avoid the mysterious hands, and Maria returned to the ant.

"Here you go!" She said cheerfully.

"oh." the ant said. "that's my painting. it's just as cool as i remember it." The ant said nothing else as it stared at the painting for a minute then continued wandering around.

"That was weird..." Maria said, when the ant had refused to take the painting.

"This whole situation is weird." Leslie muttered. "Come on." They walked to the area on their left and saw a series of paintings.

_ Prologue_

_ Chapter 1_

_ Chapter 2_

_ Last Chapter_

"Look Leslie!" Maria said. "It's a butterfly!"

"Yup." Leslie said as they went through a door next to the last painting. Maria stopped just in time to keep from falling down the gaping hole in the floor. The hole just the size of the painting.

"Hey, Leslie." Maria said. "Let's put the painting on the hole. Then we can walk across!"

"I don't know." Leslie said. "I mean, I don't want to ruin the painting."

"Come on!" Maria whined.

"Alright!" Leslie sighed as Maria put down the painting and walked across. After Leslie had crossed, the ant on the painting looked like it had been crushed.

"Aw," Maria said sadly. "Poor ant."

"It'll be fine." Leslie said dismissively. The two continued on through the door and found themselves in a room with a painting of a spider eating a butterfly. "Don't look at that, Maria." Leslie said.

"Why not?" Maria said. "I can handle it!" Leslie sighed and looked at the headless statue that resembled the one in the gallery. It seemed so real, too real. Then something clicked as Maria picked up the green key.

"Maria!" Leslie cried as the statue came to life and raced towards the girls. Maria screamed in fright as the two dashed out of the room, but not before the statue took a petal off of Maria's rose. Maria cried out in pain as they crossed the painting and made a large hole in it, preventing the statue from following them any further. Not wasting anytime, the sisters continued hurriedly out of the room and heard a crash.

"Are you OK, Maria?" Leslie asked, crouching down to comfort her little sister.

"Th-That was scary." Maria cried.

"I know," Leslie said, hugging her sister.

"I want to go home." Maria cried harder.

"I do too, alright?" Leslie said, "Now let's find the way out." Maria nodded, wiping her eyes from tears as they went back to the door that Maria had said she'd seen earlier and Leslie put the key in the lock. The door open and the two found themselves in a yellow room with a wall that resembled a cat with a fish-shaped hole in the wall. They walked into the room on the left and Leslie saw a large painting on the wall.

_A Chef's Talent_

"Leslie!" Maria said. "Let's find the little stick guy!"

"Little stick guy?" Leslie asked.

"We're playing Hide and Seek and I'm 'It'." Maria explained. "Help me find him! You're good at this!"

"Alright." Leslie sighed, "But just one round."

"Let's go!" Maria cheered and ran off southward. Leslie sighed and chose one out of random. She pressed the button and the curtains drew back to reveal a naked lady.

"Sorry!" Leslie cried as the lady screamed and plucked a petal off of Leslie's rose.

"Leslie!" Maria said running over to Leslie as the curtains closed. "I found him! We get a prize!"

"Awesome." Leslie said, rubbing her cheek which stung as if she had been slapped. She followed Maria up and saw a wooden fish head laying underneath the painting. Maria picked up the head and Leslie noticed the cut on Maria's arm.

"Maria." Leslie said. "How long have you had that cut?"

"When that lady without a head hurt my rose." Maria explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leslie asked as they exited the room.

"Because I didn't think it was a big deal." Maria said simply.

"It is a big deal." Leslie said. "You have to be careful, Maria."

"I'm sorry." Maria said as they entered the other room where there were mannequins and bust heads. As they passed one, it started shaking. "L-Leslie." Maria stuttered as they reached the boxes. Leslie turned around and saw the bust slowly coming towards them.

"Get behind me." Leslie said. Maria hurried behind Leslie as the bust approached them. It suddenly stopped and fell over, revealing a wooden fish tail amongst the ruins.

"Look!" Maria said, running out from behind Leslie and picking up the tail. "I've got a great idea!" She stuck the two pieces of the fish together and they combined, making a wooden fish.

"Let's go put it in the hole!" Leslie smiled as they headed on. Maria stopped by a vase.

"Look, Leslie!" Maria exclaimed. "A vase!"

"Maybe we can heal our roses here." Leslie suggested. Maria eagerly dipped her rose in, and in a flash of light, the petal had returned to the rose and Maria's cut was gone.

"Your turn!" Maria smiled, stepping aside so her sister could heal. Leslie place her rose in and was healed in the same flash of light. "Can we take this?" Maria asked.

"I don't think so." Leslie said. "Besides, it's out of water." Maria pouted. "Don't worry; we'll find another vase."

The two left the room and walked up to the fish-shaped hole. Maria inserted the key and the cat eyes on the walls turned slender and red as an eruption of meows surrounded them and the wall where the fish key was had disappeared, revealing a path for the sisters.

"Let's go!" Maria cheered as they walked down the small hallway. They entered a large passage and Leslie saw a totally white painting, a red and black painting of a face with a constantly wiggling tongue and a small note on the ground.

_Just when you've forgotten._

"What are you reading?" Maria asked.

"That." Leslie said, pointing to the note. "I guess it's the same as before."

"I don't like those hands." Maria said, glaring down the hallway.

"I don't either," Leslie said, "but I guess we've got to go down it." They walked down the hall, Maria hiding behind her sister, a single hand darting out at the end, startling the two. "Well," Leslie said as they reached the end. "That wasn't that ba-" she was cut off as she caught sight of the various dolls hanging from the ceiling.

"Let's go through the door." Maria timidly suggested.

"Good idea." Leslie said as they turned away from the dolls and entered the room that Leslie noticed was called. "The Liars Room".

Once inside, the two saw an array of painted people, all wearing clothes with different colors such as green, brown, yellow, blue, white, and red. Maria walked up to one and it said.

"I agree with the one in yellow." It said. Maria ran over to the yellow one.

"The one in white speaks the truth." Leslie walked up to the blue one.

"The only truth-speaker wears green." It stated.

"Leslie," Maria said. "Which one should I trust? The red and yellow ones say the white one."

"Well," Leslie began. "Bluey over here says that it's the green guy."

"Wait," Maria said. "What does the brown one say?" She ran over to it.

"Stand in front of the statue," It began. "go east four steps, then north two steps. That's the answer!"

"Huh," Leslie said. "Well I guess this could be it since no one else is saying it's this one."

"Let's go try it!" Maria cheered and ran off into the room with Leslie following behind. Maria stood in front of the statue for a minute until she turned around. "Which way is east?" She asked.

"Just let me do it," Leslie said, standing in front of the statue. She walked four steps to her left then upward twice. She reached down. "Hey, this is loose!" She pulled it up and turned it around.

_4_

"Four? And a purple four?" She asked aloud. "Well what does that mean?" Suddenly there were slashing sounds and glass breaking. Maria ran over and hid behind Leslie. They carefully walked outside and nearly screamed at the sight of the various paintings holding weapons while one was completely smashed and had what looked like red paint dripping from its broken frame.

"L-Let's go, Maria." Leslie stuttered as they walked out and headed towards the hanging dolls.

"I don't want to go there!" Maria exclaimed as they approached the dolls.

"Alright then," Leslie said. "Wait here." She walked up to a doll that was hanging close to the ground. She gave it a hard poke and turned around. "See?" she said. "Noth-" A loud thump was heard from behind her. She turned around and saw that a doll had fallen off its rope. Leslie carefully walked over and checked the doll. "Huh," She said. "There a number here. And in green!"

_18_

"Eighteen?" She asked. "OK, why are there all these God-forsaken numbers?" Catching sight of a door she walked over to it and saw it locked with a code.

_X x X + X=?_

"A code?" Leslie wondered. "Okay, so green times red plus purple. Alright, so purple is four and green is eighteen so what's red?"

"Nine." Leslie heard Maria's voice.

"Ah!" Leslie yelped in surprise. "Sheesh, how'd you figure that out?"

"I walked around a bit while I was waiting." Maria explained.

"Good enough, I guess." Leslie shrugged. "Alright, so eighteen times nine. That would be..." She paused to calculate in her head "A hundred-sixty four. Then add four. A hundred-sixty six!" She entered the number and the lock clicked. She opened the door and the two walked inside and saw various statues of trees, along with one in the center that bore a wooden apple, which Maria picked off. They walked back and to their left and Leslie read a sign on the wall

_BEWARE OF LIPS_

"Hang on, Maria." Leslie said. She walked up to the lips.

"Hungry..." It said. "Give food... That food... give to me."

"Here you go." Maria said, placing the apple in the lips' mouth. It chewed up the apple in less than a minute.

"This tasty..." It said. "I let you pass now... Go through my mouth." The lips opened up wide and Leslie stepped on the tongue to enter and helped Maria through as well.

They walked through a hallway with various images of a guillotine going upward. When they reached the end of the hall, Leslie pulled Maria out of the way as a guillotine came crashing down where Maria once stood. As the guillotine slowly went back up, they raced past it in case it came down again.

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Sheesh, this chapter was long. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

_A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same.  
-Elbert Hubbard_

The stairs became red as the sisters descended them and led to another hallway. Maria yelped as she saw a figure about her height run past. "It's alright, Maria." Leslie said. "They're not there anymore." The two continued on until they reached a room with two statues of women in the front; one red, one blue. Maria looked at the statues as Leslie saw a painting.

_The Lady in Red._

She began to walk away and heard glass breaking. Leslie spun around and saw the Lady in Red crawling towards her, a key lying next to where the painting once stood. Leslie cried out in fear and ran away from the painting. "Run, Maria!" She cried as the lady caught up to her and plucked a petal off her rose.

"Loves me..." The painting said in a distorted voice. Leslie cautiously ran back and snatched up the key as the painting took another petal. "Loves me not..."

"Leave me alone!" Leslie screamed, running with Maria towards the red door. She quickly put the key in the lock and opened the door. The sisters ran inside and shut the door. The stepped back and heard banging on the door for a minute until it stopped.

"Are you okay, Leslie?" Maria asked.

"I'm fine." Leslie said as Maria yawned. "Do you want to rest for a while?"

"Yeah." Maria nodded and laid her head down on Leslie's lap. Leslie chose a book form one of the many book shelves.

_ The Girls in the Canvas_

_ The women here become very aggravated once they acquire a desire for humans. _

_ They'll always continuously chase things until they're satisfied it seems..._

_ Anywhere, everywhere, to the ends of the earth…_

_ But they have one weakness; it's that they can't open doors on their own._

Leslie shuddered and put the book back. Maria's eyes shot open and she burst into tears. "What's wrong Maria?" Leslie asked with a concerned face.

"I had a bad dream." Maria explained. "It was about a cake and this girl swallowed a key instead of a coin and... and..." Maria started crying again; Leslie hugged her little sister.

"It's alright, Maria." Leslie comforted. "It was just a dream."

"Do you want to keep going?" Maria asked, drying her eyes.

"Let's go." Leslie said. "I want to get out of here as soon as we can." They headed through the red door ahead of them and saw a large blue vase next to a painting of the same vase.

_Eternal blessing_

"A vase!" Maria cried. "Heal your rose, Leslie!"

"Alright." Leslie agreed and placed her rose in. A familiar flash of light appeared and the rose returned to health. They headed to their right and saw a girl about Maria's age bending down near a grayish-purple haired man.

"Excuse us…" Maria timidly said. The man looked up and shrieked in fright at the sight of the three.

"Wh-What is it this time?" He stammered. "I've got nothing left!"

"Uh, sir?" Leslie asked.

"Wait." The man said. "Could you three have been from the gallery?"

"I was." The brown-haired girl said. "I'm not sure about those two."

"Yeah we were!" Maria said.

"Oh, thank goodness that there are others here besides me!" the man smiled.

"I see," The man said after each of the three had told him their stories. "So you don't have any idea of how things got to this point either. It seems your situations were much like mine, I must say."

"Also," Leslie said. "The roses we picked up. Whenever they lose their petals we get wounded."

"Yeah," the man agreed. "I was almost a goner there." He turned to the brown haired girl. "Thank you for getting it back."

"You're welcome." The girl said.

"Now, first things first." The man smiled at all three girls. "Shall we find a way out? I think I'll go mad if I stay in this dreadful place for too long" He paused. "Ah! I still haven't asked your names! How foolish of me! Well, I'm Garry. And you three are?"

"I'm Leslie." Leslie smiled. "And that's my sister Maria." She gestured towards Maria.

"Ib." The brown haired girl said.

"Leslie, Maria and Ib…" Garry paused. "It's dangerous for children to be all on their own. So I shall stick with you three! Let's go!" The four walked onward until a painting with a constantly wiggling tongue spat in front of Garry. He shrieked and fell backwards, causing Maria to give a little giggle.

"Are you okay?" Leslie and Ib asked simultaneously.

"I-I'm fine, really." Garry stuttered. "Just startled is all. Anyway, let's keep going and watch out for bizarre things such as that!" They continued on until they reached a room with a door that was blocked by a headless statue wearing a blue and black jumpsuit.

"This is in our way," Garry stated. "Would you step back a bit, Maria?" Maria stepped behind Leslie as she was the closest to the statue. Garry walked to the side and carefully pushed the statue out of the way. "There!" He smiled. "Now we can proceed." They walked through the door and saw a room with two black hands protruding from the floor accompanied by paintings of a sorrowful bride and groom. Leslie read the titles.

_Grieving Bride_

_Grieving Groom_

_Grieving Bride's Right Hand_

_Grieving Bride's Left Hand_

They walked down the hallway and saw two doors; one next to them and one up ahead. "Hey Garry." Leslie said. "Would it be alright if Maria and I took a look at this room?" She pointed to the door on the left.

"Alright." Garry agreed after a moment's hesitation. "Just be careful, you two."

"Okay!" Maria smiled as the sisters went into the room. Inside, they found a wall with a note on it.

_Labyrinth_

"Oh jeez," Leslie sighed. "This is a maze isn't it?"

"I don't like mazes." Maria pouted.

"Alright then," Leslie sighed. "I'll do it. If I'm not back in thirty minutes, go get Garry and Ib." With that, Leslie walked to the right and down a long passage way and turned left then right. There was an easel with a message on it.

_Go south of the red paint_

"Alright." She said. "Where's the red paint?" She passed a corner and saw a splat of red paint. "Oh look," She said. "Paint." South of the splatter was a small red switch. Leslie pressed the switch and there was shifting sound outside. "I think I did it!" Leslie exclaimed. She headed back to the entrance and found Maria missing. "Did I really take that long?" She went outside and saw Garry and Ib walking up to her.

"Hey Leslie," Garry began. "Where's Maria?"

"What?" Leslie asked. "I thought she was with you!"

"Oh man!" Garry cried. "She couldn't have gotten far though." Just then, Maria came running in, holding a bouquet of pink flowers.

"Leslie!" She called. "Ib! Garry! Look what that painting lady gave me!"

"Maria," Leslie said, "I told you to wait for me!"

"I'm sorry." Maria apologized. "I got bored and there was a sound so I went to go see what it was and there was a room with a lot of statues and one looked like a tree. I found something shiny and looked like that ring Mommy wore so I thought that the painting lady might like it."

"So she gave you the bouquet?" Garry asked.

"Is that what this is called?" Maria asked. "Yeah, I guess."

"Say, Ib." Garry turned to Ib. "Didn't that one painting want your flower?" Ib nodded.

"Do you think we could give it this instead?" Ib asked.

"We could try." Garry smiled. "Come on!" The sisters followed Garry and Ib to a blue smiling painting.

_Ehehehe…_ It laughed. _Hehehehehe… Flowers… flowers're nice.. Give me that there flower and I'll let you through… ehehe…_

"Here you go!" Maria said, placing the bouquet in the painting's mouth.

_Ehehehe, thanks… It smells niiice… eheheh._ The painting grew from blue to red. _Well, chow time!_ The painting sharp teeth mashed together, crushing the bouquet. After a minute, it stopped. _Ahhh, that was good… eheheh. Thank you, thanks so much… As promised, you can go through._ The painting changed to a door. _Just take this door in. Well, see ya… eheheheh!_

The four went through the painting door in turn and went through the small room into a hallway where mannequin head lined the edges accompanied by paintings of a strange man on the wall.

They walked cautiously down the hall and entered a large room with various versions of the Lady in Red on one end, and various colored statues on the other. "Oh boy." Leslie sighed. They carefully walked by the statues without harm. Ib tried the door she saw and found it locked.

Maria tried another door and found it locked by a code with a question.

_How many paintings of women are in this room?_

"Leslie!" Maria said_._ "Help me count!" The sisters counted as many paintings as they could find, and counted fourteen, including the one that jumped off the wall and started chasing Leslie.

"Put it in!" Maria rushed as Leslie frantically entered the number and the lock clicked. The sisters entered the room and realized something.

"Crap!" Leslie exclaimed. "We forgot about Garry and Ib!"

"Don't worry." came Garry's voice. The two turned around and saw Garry and Ib there. "We just figured out the code for the other door. Come on!" They walked next door and found a vase by a stool and a painting of a vase on a table.

"Is it in the wrong place?" Ib asked.

"I think so." Leslie said. "I'll move it." She pushed it so that it was in view of someone if they were to sit on the stool. A click was heard and glass breaking. They walked back outside and saw a mannequin head to their left staring at them.

"W-Was that there earlier?" Garry asked. "I don't think it was." They ignored the head and continued on to the left. A woman wearing green leapt out as Leslie walked by. She yelped and the four began to run to the door. Garry opened it and they all ran inside and saw a mirror on the wall.

Maria was just a bit shorter than Ib, whereas Leslie was a just a bit taller than Ib. Garry was the tallest. There was the sound of glass breaking and they turned around and saw a mannequin head blocking the door.

"What the…" Garry said. "When did this get into the room?" Leslie looked back into the mirror and saw a mannequin head by Garry's shoulder staring at him. Garry shrieked and fell backwards. He ran up to the mannequin. "Y… Why you!" Leslie covered Maria's eyes as Ib covered hers and Leslie witnessed Garry's foot colliding with the head, throwing it into the wall and smashing it to pieces.

They walked back outside and saw two mannequins on either side of the door staring at them somewhat accusingly. They walked downward and saw the woman in green near a key. "Careful, Leslie." Garry warned.

"I got this." She said grabbing the key and dashing off towards the door that had been locked before, but was stopped by the Lady in Red crashing down, knocking a petal off her rose. The others dashed behind her as Leslie put the key into the lock as they all dashed inside.

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Family is not an important thing, it's everything._

_-Michael J. Fox_

_**4**_

Once inside, the group let out a sigh of relief. "It looks like we'll be safe in here." Garry said. Ib's eyes widened as she caught sight of a painting on the wall. Leslie blinked as she saw it too.

_Couples_

"Ib…" Leslie began. "Are those your parents?"

"Yeah." Ib nodded. "Are those yours?"

"Yup." Garry and Maria walked over to them.

"What is it, you two?" Garry asked. Maria gasped.

"Mommy!" She cried. "Daddy!"

"Huh?" Garry blinked. "The people in this painting are your three's parents?" He looked at the painting then back to Ib, Maria and Leslie. "Well they do resemble you Ib. And Leslie, you look like your mom. But why would such a painting be down here?"

"Garry." Maria said. "Where are they?"

"Hmm." Garry paused. "Well, I can't say I know that either. But don't worry! They must be around somewhere!"

"If you say so…" Maria trailed off. Ib tried to leave, but found the door locked.

"Are you kidding me?" Garry asked. "The door was wide open." Ib backed up as there was banging on the door. "T-that sound! Is that coming from outside?" More banging. "There's something at the door! Be careful!" Maria hid behind Leslie as there was banging that seemed to come from all around them.

"Crap!" Leslie exclaimed. "We're surrounded!"

"D-Don't panic!" Garry said although he was on the verge on panicking himself. "Everyone stay together." A hole opened in the wall as a lady in yellow came crawling in.

"Think we can get out from there?" Leslie asked.

"Only one way to know!" Garry said. They charged past the painting woman out the hole. Outside, the doors were blocked by mannequin heads. And a horde of headless statues and painting women were coming towards them.

"Come on!" Ib called as a petal was plucked off her rose. "I think I know where the exit is!" They ran off following Ib to an open door. They raced inside as Garry slammed the door shut behind him. They ran halfway down the hallway until they stopped.

"Th- That should be far enough I think." Garry said, trying to catch his breath. "We certainly showed THEM!" Ib gripped her head.

"Ib?" Maria asked. Ib's knees buckled and she fell to the ground. "G-Garry! Leslie! Something's wrong with Ib!"

"I-Ib?" Garry ran over as Ib collapsed. "Stay with us, now! Ib! IB!" No response. Garry picked up Ib. "Come on you two." He said. "Let's get her somewhere safe." The three walked down the hallway until they came to a room with various bookshelves, a vase and a painting.

"Will this be alright?" Maria asked.

"I'll be look-out." Leslie offered. "Just in case."

"Thank you two." Garry smiled, placing Ib down far from the door. He took off his coat and placed it over her as if it were a blanket. He turned to Maria. "Keep an eye on Ib for me please." He said. Maria nodded.

"Sure!" She smiled and sat down next to Ib as Garry walked over to Leslie.

"See anything?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"Make sure you let me know if you see anything." He said then went to read a book off one of the bookshelves.

"Garry!" Maria called. "She's up!" Garry walked over and knelt down to Ib.

"Morning, Ib." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I had a nightmare." She said.

"I see," Garry said. "You poor thing. I can't say I'm surprised. Being exposed to such frightful sights, you know? I guess its good you woke up. I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier."

"It's okay." Ib smiled. "At least Maria knew." Maria giggled.

"Ib," Garry said. "Would you look in the pocket of that coat?" Ib put her hand inside the pocket and pulled out a piece of candy in a yellow wrapper. "That's some candy I was holding onto. Feel free to eat it."

"Thank you." Ib smiled. Garry stood up as Ib handed him his coat.

"Thank you, Ib." Garry smiled as he put it on. "We'll leave whenever you three are ready."

"I'm ready whenever to get out of this Hellhole." Leslie said.

"I'll leave when Ib's okay." Maria said.

"Just a sec." Ib said, placing her rose in the vase. A flash of light came and her red rose was healed. "Let's go."

"Alright!" Garry smiled. The four walked outside and down a flight of gray stairs that soon turned to purple. As Maria turned a corner, she halted as she heard knocking.

"Let's not go there, Maria." Leslie said, taking her little sister's hand. They soon saw a roped off place with three headless mannequins and paintings of various colored buttons. As they walked inside, the exit closed.

"Th-The exit's blocked?" Garry stuttered.

"This will not end well." Leslie muttered. They continued in and saw a mannequin in a yellow dress coming for them.

"Crap!" Garry swore. However, they swiftly dodged it and pushed a green button on the wall. The mannequin in blue started chasing them.

"Oh man!" Ib cried.

"Keep pressing buttons!" Leslie said. "Maybe one of them opens the exit!" Maria dashed out of her sister's grasp and jumped to push a blue button. Part of the rope vanished to reveal an exit.

"Let's go!" Garry said. "Hurry!" They made it to the exit, but not without a mannequin taking off a petal from Garry's rose.

"Th-Thank God." Leslie panted, feeling shaky.

"Is everyone alright?" Garry asked.

"I'm okay." Ib said.

"Leslie," Maria began crying. "I want to go home." Leslie hugged Maria.

"It's alright Maria." She comforted. "We're going to get out of here." But Maria just started crying harder.

"We'd better find a way out soon." Garry said as Maria calmed down. They continued on, until they walked into a room. Maria yelped as she saw a red dressed mannequin in front of Ib.

"It's okay, Maria." Leslie said. "It's just a statue."

"Step back a bit." Garry warned and moved the statue to the side. "There we go." He smiled as Ib pulled a cord from the ceiling.

"What did that do?" Maria asked.

"Maybe it opened up a place outside." Leslie said, shrugging. They walked back outside where they had first come through and saw writing on the wall.

_What is the title of the large floor painting in Guertena's exhibition?_

"Gah," Garry sighed. "It's a password. The big fish painting, right? Did any of you see it?"

"I saw it!" Maria smiled. "And Leslie helped me read it!"

"Ah, perfect!" Garry smiled. "What was it?"

"Abyss of the Deep." Leslie recited.

"Yes!" Garry smiled. "Abyss of the Deep. Good memory!"

"Good job." Ib smiled. They walked to a door after passing a mirror and found it locked by a password.

"This must've what that password was for." Garry said.

"I'll try." Ib volunteered. "Abyss of the Deep." She said to the door. An Unlocking sound was heard as Maria hugged Ib. They walked inside and found a red and black abstract painting.

_ Separation_

"What an off-putting painting." Garry said.

"I know, right?" Leslie smirked at her attempt to lighten the mood. Suddenly, everything went dark.

"Wh-What?" Garry yelped. "The lights? It's too dark to see… Leslie! Maria! Ib! Are you there?"

"I'm here." Maria said.

"Me too!" Ib called.

"I'm not!" Leslie said, just as a joke.

"What are you saying, Leslie?" Garry said, recognizing their voices. "Of course you're here."

_Heh,_ Leslie thought _You mad, Garry?_

"Anyways, stay right there." Garry said.

"Okay!" The girls agreed.

"But, this is a problem." Garry continued. "Oh, that's right! I forgot I had a lighter." The flame shown through the inky darkness until the lights flew back on. Messages were scribbled over the walls and floors as a mannequin head cried blood.

_HELP_

_NO_

_STOP_

_DON'T_

_DON'T KILL ME_

"Huh?" Garry blinked, looking around as Maria hid behind Leslie. "Wh-What is THIS?" He bravely took a step forward and looked around. "I don't think this is… good for our mental health."

"Let's get out of here…" Ib said as they hurried out of the room where a message on the wall and floor greeted them.

_A notice to all visitors. There is a strict ban on fire starting implements in the gallery. We request that you please report the use of any matches, lighters, or the like. Should the use of such implements be reported to the staff…_ The rest was cut off. If there was any rest. The group continued on, seeing red footprints. Ib opened the door the footprints led to and…

"Aah?" She smacked into a blonde girl in a green dress, causing the girls to fall to the floor.

"Woah!" Garry said. "Are you okay?" He walked towards her. The girl yelped and took a step back. "Ah! Wait! Hey, are you…" He paused. "Could you be one of the visitors to the gallery?" The girl took on a look of surprise. "As I thought!" Garry smiled. Ib, Leslie, and Maria took a step forward to greet the girl. "I'm Garry." Garry said.

"I'm Ib." Ib smiled.

"I'm Leslie." Leslie smiled warmly. "And this is my little sister, Maria." Maria hid behind Leslie, not trusting the blonde girl.

"We were in the art gallery," Garry explained, "but then somehow found ourselves lost in this place. So now we're all trying to find a way out. Presumably you're doing the same?" The girl hesitated.

"I… I was looking to see if there was anyone else too…" she paused, "I wanted to get out… So I…" She faltered, not wanting to say anymore.

"Ah," Garry said. "I knew it! Well, would you like to come with us?"

"Huh?" The girl blinked.

"It's dangerous to be alone here." Garry said. "There are lots of strange creatures around. So will you come with us? I think it would be best if we all stay together." There was a pause.

"Yeah." The girl said. "I'll come!"

"Then it's decided!" Garry smiled. "Oh! What's your name?"

"Mary…" The girl said.

"That sounds a lot like your name." Leslie smiled at her younger sister, still hiding behind Leslie.

"Mary, then!" Garry said. "Nice to meet you!" Mary paused.

"Yeah!" she said. She walked to Ib. "Um… Nice to meet you too, Ib…"

"Nice to meet you too." Ib smiled. Mary giggled and walked over to Leslie and Maria.

"Nice to meet you!" She cheered. "Leslie and Maria!"

"Nice to meet you too." Leslie smiled. "Come on, Maria." She ushered her sister. Maria just waved.

"All right!" Garry smiled. "Now that we have more company, we can proceed with opur spirits high!"

"Yay!" Mary cheered and the five now went onward.

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**5**_

_Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none._

_-William Shakespeare_

* * *

The five continued down the hallway, taking a right, as Garry placed his rose in, healing himself.

"Say," Garry spoke up, "seeing as how we all have roses… Mary, do you have a rose as well?"

"Yeah I do!" Mary exclaimed. "A yellow rose."

"Ah," Garry smiled. "It's true. "You four keep those safe. Don't you dare lose them. And don't give them to anyone And-

"Okay, mom." Leslie grinned to show she was joking. Mary cheered.

"Woooow!" She cried. "Ib and Maria's roses are reeed! Leslie's is whiteee! My rose is yellooow! I like yellow, but also pink. Oh! And blue! White's pretty bland!" She kept rambling on.

"Learn to listen would you?" Garry sighed as they continued on. There was a sign on a wall through a door.

_Which one could it be?_

They headed up the small staircase and saw two doors separated by a wall jutting out with a portrait on it.

_Flowers of Jealousy_

Ib tried one of the doors, but found it locked. They went through a door into a room where rabbit ornaments lined the shelves with a large portrait of a pink rabbit.

_Red eyes._

"The love of…" Garry said in a hushed voice, as if he were afraid. "This painting, this room. Why must it be so unsettling?"

"Huh?" Mary was confused. "Really? I think it's cute."

"Wha…?" Garry was shocked. "What about this is cute?"

"I just think it is." Mary said defensively. "What about Ib and Maria?"

"I'm not sure…" Ib said, not wanting to take sides.

"I think it's kinda cute." Maria admitted. "well, as long as Leslie thinks it is." Leslie looked around at the rabbits.

"They kinda are." She said. "Save for the red eyes."

"You…" Garry sighed. "You guys really like this kind of thing? I can hardly stomach it…"

"Garry…" Mary smiled. "You're just a weirdo!"

"You're the weirdoes!" Garry exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Leslie grinned.

"Ugh." Garry sighed. "Never mind that. Let's investigate this place and get out of it already. I feel like I'm being watched in this room… Talk about unsettling."

They explored the room; Leslie finding a book titled "Ruin of the Heart". Then, as they started for the door, a green rabbit ornament fell off the shelf, shattering upon impact with the floor. Maria reached down and picked up a violet key.

"I bet it's for the other door." Mary suggested.

"Let's try." Garry said. As they passed the portrait, _Flowers of Jealousy_, they heard something like the shuffling of leaves coming from the painting.

"Huh?" Mary gasped. "That sound's... coming closer." True to her word, the sound increased in volume until a large red flower was coming out of the painting, then vines shot up from the ground.

"Something came up from the ground!" Mary exclaimed.

"Th-This is bad! Get away from the painting!" Garry cried.

"Ib!" Mary cried, as Ib was directly in front of the painting. "Watch out!" Ib, Maria, and Mary ran from the painting as Leslie accidentally went on Garry's side, actually intending to be with her sister, as more vines shot up in front of the painting where Ib once stood.

"Are you three alright?" Garry asked, talking to the three girls through the vines.

"Aah," Mary sighed. "That scared me.

"Leslie!" Maria cried. "Leslie!"

"Are you okay, Maria?" Leslie asked, worried for her sister's safety.

"I…" Maria sniffled. "I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah," Leslie nodded. "I'm okay."

"Ib?" Garry asked. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Ib said.

"G…Good." Garry breathed a sigh of relief.

"But with these things in our way," Leslie said. "We can't get over there…"

"Maybe I can cut it down…" Garry tried cutting the vines. "What's this? These vines are made of stone!"

"Stone vines?" Maria blinked.

"Say, Maria." Mary turned towards the small black haired girl. "You got a key in that room, right?"

"Yeah." Maria nodded, "you wanna try opening that door over there?"

"Yeah!" Mary smiled. "We might find something to get rid of these in another room. Should we go look?"

"Well…" Garry paused. "I wonder if you'll be okay."

"We'll be fine!" Mary comforted. "Right you two?"

"I'd rather not split up." Ib admitted.

"I agree with Ib." Maria said. "I'm not going anywhere without Leslie."

"Huuuh?" Mary groaned. "Why not? We'll be back really quick! I can't think of anything else."

"I suppose you're right." Garry said after a pause. "There isn't much else that seems viable… But if you don't find anything, make sure you come straight back, okay? Then we'll rethink about what we can do."

"Yeah!" Mary cheered. "Got it! Okay, let's go!"

"Hold up a minute." Leslie said in a serious tone. "If anything happens to my little sister, both of you will answer to me, understand?"

"Alright…" Mary said in a scared tone.

"Be safe you three!" Garry cried as the three left for the room. The room was filled with various boxes full of painting supplies. After looking through three open boxes, Mary looked in the last one.

"Hmm…" She searched through the box. "Is there anything useful in here? Ah!" She pulled out a palette knife. "Maybe this will cut the vines!"

"I doubt it." Ib said.

"Can knives even cut through stone?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," Mary admitted. "You guys are right, it wouldn't work. But I'll hold onto this, just in case we need it. There doesn't seem to be anything else useful in here, we should head back to Garry and Leslie now." Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off for a minute. "That scared me." Mary shuddered. Maria kept quiet, wanting to be the strong one of their little group, but was actually hiding her fear. They headed back for the door they came through, but found a mannequin in a red dress in front of the door.

"Huh?" Maria blinked. "The exit…"

"Wh-when did that move?" Mary gasped. "Wasn't it just against the wall? Move it, you guys!" The three positioned themselves on one side of it. "Ready?" Mary asked. "Heeeave...!" The pushed with all their might, but found it no avail. The mannequin wouldn't budge. "No good. It won't even budge."

"What do we do now?" Maria asked. "We can't get out."

"I found another door over there." Ib pointed out. "I guess that's an option."

"Well, there's not much else we can do but go that way." Mary shrugged. As they continued on past some windows, Maria yelped as she saw a shadow figure walk by the windows.

"It's okay, Maria." Ib comforted. "I bet the windows are locked." As they passed a picture of a crying clown without a nose, Ib noticed writing on the wall.

_ I want you two to have fun._

_ Come to a fun world without any adults._

_ We'll be together._

_ You two, me, and our friends._

"I wonder what Garry and Leslie are doing." Mary spoke up as they entered a room with a green painting hanging over a gap that blinked every few minutes. "We kind of left them behind."

"They're taking their time." Garry said. "I wonder if something happened." Worried, Leslie dared to call out.

"Ib!" She cried. "Mary! Maria! Can you guys hear me?" No response. "No good…"

"Argh." Garry grunted. "I knew we shouldn't have let them go alone. What to do…?" Garry turned around. "I guess we could investigate that room again."

"I guess." Leslie said, sadly as they entered the room again. Much to Leslie's surprise, the rabbits were replaced by blue-skinned dolls. "Oh… Oh my God!" She cried.

"You didn't see this?" Garry asked.

"I saw rabbits." Leslie muttered, terrified.

"Well, that explains a bit." Garry shrugged.

"Hey," Leslie looked under a table. "There's something here…" She reached under and pulled it out, only to reveal that the object was a blue-skinned doll in a pink dress. Garry shrieked as Leslie jumped. "Guess we don't need that."

"We certainly don't!" Garry huffed. After a minute of looking around, Garry noticed that a bookcase could be moved. He pushed it aside to reveal a hole in the wall. He and Leslie crawled through to the other side. There were five cords on the wall.

"Why are there cords here?" Leslie asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Garry said. "I'll see what happens if I pull one." He pulled a cord and everything was dark. Leslie yelped. "You must be KIDDING me! It switches off the power?" After a minute, the lights came back on. "Thank goodness… I thought it wouldn't come back on." He turned towards Leslie, who pulled another cord. The knob turned pink.

"What did that do?" Garry asked.

"I…" Leslie looked down. "I'm not sure…"

"Ib! Maria! Look!" Mary pointed to the green blinking painting that now looked like a bridge across the gap. "Now we can cross!"

"Is it okay to cross?" Ib asked. The painting looked at them, then closed its eyes.

"Guess so!" Mary cheered. As they crossed, it made a "boink" sound. Ib got an idea and decided to push the strange, blue-topped box down the gap.

"Wonder what that did." Maria looked down after it. As they continued on, Mary asked questions.

"Hey, Ib." Mary stopped, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Mary." Ib said, as she and Maria stopped as well.

"Is Garry… your dad?" Mary asked.

"Nope." Ib said.

"He's not mine either." Maria piped up.

"So your dad is somebody else…" Mary trailed off. "Is your mom nice, Maria?"

"Not when she's yelling at Leslie." Maria smiled. Mary laughed.

"She gets mad at Leslie?" Mary grinned. "You guys want to see your parents again soon, right? I want to get out soon, too…" She trailed off, but then spoke up as they continued on. "Well, let's work to get out together, promise?"

"Promise." Ib nodded.

**(From now on for this chapter, it will be told with Garry and Leslie.)**

"Look out!" Leslie cried as a blue-topped box came falling from the upper floor, landing a triangle shaped hole in the floor, opening a door.

"Well, that was a creative landing." Garry stated.

"It was falling with style." Leslie grinned as they went through the now open door. As they went down a hallway, Garry saw the pink-dressed doll that Leslie pulled out from earlier.

_Hello there, Leslie and Garry,_ The writing on the wall read. _I don't like being alone. Take me with you!_

"What did it say?" Leslie asked Garry.

"Nothing important." Garry stated.

"If you say so." Leslie shrugged, passing some more text.

_Hey,_ It read. _Why aren't you guys taking me?_

_ Why is Leslie ignoring me?_ More text read as Leslie passed the doll again, getting slightly scared. _Does she hate me?_

_Hey! _Leslie stopped to read the text this time. _Play with me! I know lots of fun things we can do!_

"Ignore it." Leslie told herself.

"That is a great plan." Garry stated.

_I've got lots of friends too!" _The text read. _I'll introduce you!_

_Be here forever…_ "No thanks!" Leslie cried, reaching the end of her rope. As they reached a door, the same doll blocked it.

"Enough of this!" Garry yelled. "We're busy here, and we're not going to be your buddies!"

"These. Stupid. DOLLS!" Leslie screamed, clutching her head. "Leave me alone!" She kicked the doll into the wall. As Garry tried the door, writing appeared on the wall.

_ S_ The text read as the door unlocked.

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Oh. My. Gosh! I am so sorry for the wait. I don't have any excuse other than I am the worst procrastinator in the world. Hope you enjoyed, anyways. **

**Also, I'd like people's opinions on the following question: Who should try the Doll Room? Garry or Leslie? Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
